


Bottom Twins.

by xFatherVIXX



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Twincest, leoxtaekwoon, wtfamidoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFatherVIXX/pseuds/xFatherVIXX
Summary: Taekwoon and Leo are twins. However, it becomes something more during a day they had the house to themselves. (Inspired by Leo From Leo)If anybody is uncomfortable with incest, please don't read this.





	Bottom Twins.

The twins had the house to themselves for two days since their parents left for work. After completing his university work, Taekwoon informed Leo that he was going to rest in his own room. Leo who was watching a movie didn't pay much mind and just hummed.

\------------------------------------------------

Leo felt bored and hungry. He goes to Taekwoon's room to ask him to cook since he was too lazy to cook and the other always cooked better. He was about to open the door until he froze on hearing a long moan.

It piqued his interest. He wanted to see how his twin looks like while masturbating. He opens the door without knocking and was marveled at the sight before him. Taekwoon had his ass up with his fingers shoved in his wet hole. His chest was pressed against pillows and the other hand was teasing his nipples. He strained his neck to look back, his eyes widened and his cheeks became a deeper shade of red.

"L-Le-Leo!" Taekwoon cries out.

"You're so beautiful." Leo praises as he steps towards Taekwoon. Taekwoon whimpers in embarrassment and Leo smirks.

"What? Embarrassed? It's okay. I'll pay back." Leo says and he strips from his clothes. Taekwoon stops whatever he was doing and pulls out his fingers with a squelch. He sits up and crawls to Leo for kisses. Leo was busying himself by stopping until boxers that had a small tent. Taekwoon took his lips by surprise. They both fought for dominance but they stopped for breath.

"I'll come back in a moment." Leo said as he gently pushes Taekwoon back to the bed. Impatient, Taekwoon shoved the fingers which were previously in his hole into his mouth and let out a long muffled moan. He was rutting against the bed. He was moving his fingers around and, in and out of his mouth. He stopped when he heard tuts coming from his brother who was holding two glass dildos in his hand. A pink in his left and a purple in his right.

"I was gone just for a few minutes and you become like this?" Leo chuckles darkly and continues, "Which one do you want?" He asked and forwarded the two dildos to Taekwoon. They were twice as big as the ones that Taekwoon owned himself. He shuddered and touched the pink dildo. The pink glass gave out a pretty shine.

"Oooh, pinku pinku." Leo teased and he took the pink one that Taekwoon was touching. The other pouted and Leo poured the lube on the pink dildo.

"Let me put it in for you." Leo offers and Taekwoon blushes but obeys. He turned around and put his ass in the air as an invitation and Leo gave a light slap before pushing the dildo in. He only managed to insert in only till the head before Taekwoon screamed out in pain and Leo immediately removed.

"Are you okay?" Leo asks while stroking Taekwoon's back soothingly. Taekwoon didn't mean to scream out that loud, but it hurts. He only penetrated only till three fingers and his dildo was way smaller than Leo's.

"It's too big!" Taekwoon's whine was muffled because of the pillow and Leo chuckled.

"I know. I saw your ones and they were so small." Leo teased and Taekwoon turned around so that his eyes were glaring into Leo's, who just laughed it off.

"Well, why do you have a big one?" Taekwoon says through his clenched jaw. Leo doesn't reply and instead takes the forgotten bottle of lube and grabs Taekwoon's hand and pours a generous amount on his hand. Taekwoon didn't reject but gave him a confused face while Leo also poured lube on his own hands. 

"69 position." Leo said and it took Taekwoon a moment to understand before becoming a tomato. They arranged themselves in the position, Leo lying on the bed and Taekwoon supporting himself on his hands and knees. Taekwoon boldly made the first move by putting one lubed finger inside and the one below hissed at the feeling of the long fingers inside him. 

Leo had didn't show mercy and shoved two fingers inside, making Taekwoon moan. After testing out Leo's hole carefully, Taekwoon put another finger inside and the other hummed in satisfaction. Whilst scissoring, Taekwoon bent a bit lower, just so his tongue could lap at Leo's balls. Leo moaned out loud and Taekwoon smirked at the reaction. He pushed another finger in and kept on running his wet tongue around Leo's balls. 

Leo too had plunged in three fingers in Taekwoon but the other had longer fingers than his own. He can't reach Taekwoon's balls but he had a plan. He grabbed Taekwoon's member and licked at the sensitive and leaking head. Taekwoon straightened his spine, taking out his fingers at the process and making sure not to completely sit on Leo's face. With difficulty, he supported himself on his knees and moaned out when Leo lapped his tongue on his sensitive cock.

Taekwoon whined when Leo stopped and pushed him to the side. Leo lubed the purple dildo and after a few strokes, he pushed it in himself, drawing out a long moan. Taekwoon marveled at Leo. The other had the dildo inside him completely while he couldn't even take half of the thing. Leo sighed in satisfaction after pushing the whole thing inside him. He wasn't surprised when Taekwoon moved in front of him and pulling him into a heated kiss. But what caught him off-guard is the sudden vibration of the dildo. He moaned into Taekwoon mouth while tightening his grip on the other's shoulder and arching his back. 

Taekwoon broke the kiss to push Leo to lie down and then climb on top of him. He was biting his lips while taking in the way Leo looked all blissed. He poured some more lube on Leo's cock and stroked it before moving forward to put one hand on Leo's shoulder and the other was still holding his cock. His head was turned back while positioning Leo's cock and the other strained his neck forward to bite Taekwoon's nipple and the other gasped but his position did not falter. Taekwoon kept a hold on Leo's cock till he was in till head and Leo let out a soft moan at the feeling. 

Taekwoon looked at Leo with a smile on his lips which became obscenely wide to let out a loud moan when Leo grabbed at his hips to push him down to his cock. Leo hissed at the feeling of such bliss. Taekwoon took a moment to finally slowly move up and down Leo's cock which was twitching inside of him. Soon after, Taekwoon's pace began to quicken and Leo tried to increase the dildo's vibration to max but Taekwoon slapped his hands away.

"Whyy?" Leo whined.

"Fuck me, then." Taekwoon said through labored breaths. 

"Ok." Leo responded and lifted Taekwoon up and made him lie down. Taekwoon whined at the emptiness only to become a moan when Leo put his cock inside him again and his thrusts were hard but slow. Satisfied, Taekwoon's hand reached behind Leo to increase the pace and both of them let out their loudest moan. Leo, because of the increased vibration inside of him and Taekwoon because of Leo's hip snapping forward so hard it made him see stars. 

Leo's cock thrusted in and out of Taekwoon even faster and Taekwoon hand was making fast strokes on his own ignored member. Soon, both of them climaxed by moaning out each others name. Leo fell on top of Taekwoon and the other took out the dildo inside of his twin before pulling the blankets over themselves. 

"That was amazing!" Both of them say in unison. The look at each other and laugh. 

"We were really meant to be for each other." Leo says.

"Who needs others when we have ourselves?" Taekwoon says and Leo hums in agreement.

The two of them fell asleep without cleaning. Not like it's a surprise to their parents since the two were frequently seen sleeping together naked. Only if they knew what was under the blankets.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I am questioning myself so much right now. Sorry for this disgusting thing. And those who read it completely, wow, you all have so much patience. Thank you for reading this and please comment.


End file.
